


Interrupted

by acomplicatedprofession



Series: Javier Peña Oneshots [3]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Almost smut, But not quite, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romantic Fluff, dad!javier peña
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acomplicatedprofession/pseuds/acomplicatedprofession
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Series: Javier Peña Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Interrupted

Javier got as far as the third button of your blouse before you heard a soft wailing sound. Groaning, he pressed his forehead into the flushed skin of your chest, his hands coming to rest down at his sides. You stood between his knees as he sat on the edge of the bed and he could make out your face against the faint light of the hallway, your eyes rolling back with the last ghosts of his touch.

“Your turn or mine?” you asked, your voice still breathy and keening. Javier kissed the bare skin of your neck and stood up, letting his hands drift down to grip at your thighs. Swatting him away, you raised an eyebrow and pushed him back slightly with your hands on his shoulders.

“Javi,” you warned, “María’s crying.”

“It’s my turn,” he admitted, giving a light squeeze to your legs before moving beside you to walk to the nursery.

“Later, okay?” you promised, pressing your lips to his cheek. He nodded, eyelids already growing heavy.

You sighed as he stepped out, letting yourself fall back onto the bed with a soft thud while trying to suppress the growing pulse between your legs. You loved your baby daughter, but she also made life damn hard sometimes. _If she wants siblings,_ you thought, _she needs to start sleeping through the night._

You waited for a few moments, listening to the sounds of Javier’s voice as he soothed her. Smiling slightly when you heard him whisper in Spanish, you rubbed at your eyes and pressed a palm to your chest, trying to calm your quickened heartbeat. It was unlikely María would settle down any time soon, proving fussy and easy to wake. Javier would probably fall asleep sitting by her crib again, so her future siblings would have to wait. For tonight, at least.

Unbuttoning the rest of your top, you tossed it into a pile with your pants and climbed underneath the covers, burying your face into Javier’s pillow. It smelled like tobacco and only served to heighten your ache for his touch.

———————

When you said later you didn’t think it would mean nearly two weeks after the fact. 

“She’s sleeping now,” you said quietly, walking back into your bedroom with a click of the doorknob.

Javier practically ripped your clothes off, enveloping your lips in his with a needy groan. His hands were everywhere, hot and scraping where the calluses of his palms met your skin, and it felt _so damn good._ Gasping in his mouth, you tugged at his shirt, face growing flushed with anticipation.

You felt him lift you up by your waist and press you to the wall. The plaster was rough against your back, but you couldn’t give less of a shit. For the six months since María had been born, all you and Javier had time for was kissing, maybe a quickie if you got lucky. This was an extremely limited window of opportunity and you sure as hell weren’t gonna waste any time.

You almost had the buckle of his belt undone before a high-pitched scream broke through the air, cutting your panting breaths short. More followed soon after, falling in a quick, piercing succession that was impossible to ignore. Cursing under his breath, Javier dug his fingers into your hips and pulled his lips from where they had attached to your jaw, looking up at you with heated eyes.

“Can’t we just let her, I don’t know, cry it out?” he mumbled, reaching down to the waistband of your pants. Smacking him lightly upside the head, you protested.

“No, you dipshit,” you said, untangling yourself from his arms, “We can’t just let her _cry it out_. I don’t think her screaming makes for a great bedroom soundtrack, either.”

Javier cocked his head, pretending to consider for a moment.

“We could just ignore it,” he proposed, eyes latching onto the light hickeys across your neck. Rolling your eyes, you smiled and dove underneath his arms to settle the baby, hair still mussed and one bra strap falling down your shoulder. At this rate, the pair of you might as well just take vows of celibacy and make the whole thing official.

——————-

María cooed as she chewed on a plastic teething toy, smiling as she was being strapped into the backseat of your parents’ car. You stood near the trunk, loading in her bags and making sure nothing was forgotten. Wiping your palms on the front of your jeans, you stepped forward to meet Javier, who was leaning against the hood talking to your father. He was wearing those yellow aviators he knew you liked.

“So we’ll see you next week, then?” your mother asked, her English tinged with a slight Colombian accent. You nodded, leading Javier’s arm to wrap around your shoulders.

“We’ll be back by next Tuesday,” Javier said, looking over at María. You had both been called to Medellín for a week or so, him as a DEA agent and you at the Embassy as a program analyst. You didn’t have to leave for another few days, but your parents had offered to take María earlier and both you and Javier had jumped at the chance. You weren’t glad to be rid of your daughter, per say, but you weren’t upset at the prospect of some time alone with your husband. You were over the fucking moon about it, actually.

Leaning over the backseat, you tickled at María’s stomach and smiled.

“I’ll see you soon, okay?” you promised her as you moved away from the car towards the door of your apartment. Javier stepped into your place and set his hand on her head, stroking his fingers through the down of her hair, dark and thick, just like his. You could see his eyes soften beneath the reflection of his sunglasses and your chest swelled when he pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

Your mother reached in for a hug before climbing into the passenger seat while Javier and your father shook hands. Waving as they drove away, you turned to him.

“So…” you teased with a grin, reaching up to fiddle with the collar of his shirt.

He looked down at you, amused, and before you could blink Javier had lifted you up by your legs and led them to wrap around his middle, surging forward to press his lips into the slope of your neck. Laughing at his impatience, you threw your arms around him and gripped his hips with your calves. You weren’t entirely sure how he managed to get the pair of you back inside your apartment, but you were too preoccupied with the feeling of his mouth to care. _So much for that vow of celibacy,_ you thought.


End file.
